


The Red Rose Mystery

by reaperlight



Series: A Wanted Man [1]
Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Puns, Bargaining, Closeted Light, Clueless Light, Concerned L, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Dubious Morality, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flowers, Frenemies, God Complex, Humor, Hypocrisy, Immaturity, Internalized Homophobia, Interspecies Relationship(s), Jealous L, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Past Sexual Abuse, Polyamory, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Roses, Rule 34 (no not THAT one) of the Death Note, Rule 36 Not Valid, Ryuk is a little shit, Sexual Humor, Shinigami/Human sex, Stalking, Teenagers, The Rules of The Death Note, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlight/pseuds/reaperlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>“Oh? Noticed that, did you?”</b> Ryuk chuckled as he eyed the thing sitting conspicuously atop Light’s pillow.  </p><p>The young man gave his Shinigami a <i>look</i> of utter incredulity before turning his attention back to the conundrum on his pillow. Given the way its crimson petals stood out starkly against his plain white pillow case it was kind of hard to miss. </p><p>“It appears I have a stalker… well, <i>another</i> one,” Light said grimly as he carefully took the red rose in hand, gasping slightly at the sensation of holding the feather-soft between his fingertips. </p><p>The rose itself was beautiful, as was it's scent. It was the meaning behind it that was worrisome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He simply stared at it for a moment, waiting for his mind to wake, because the _thing_ on his pillow was so out of place he was half convinced he was still dreaming. 

**“Good morning, Light!”** Ryuk greeted cheerily as he drifted in through the wall, returning from wherever he got off to while Light was asleep and, therefore, boring. Light suppressed a growl—a Death God had no right to be so obnoxiously _perky._ Nothing had the right to be so _perky_ this early in the morning. It was, like, against the laws of nature or something! Or so decreed the God of the New World. Stupid Shinigami didn’t even need to sleep—he could at least show a little consideration to the newly awake and grouchy. 

Stupid Shinigami. He could do _so much more_ if he didn’t need to sleep and what did Ryuk do with all his extra time? ... _Goof off._

It wasn’t fair. 

No, he was definitely not _sulking._ The God of the New World does not sulk. He was just weighing in on the injustice of it all... 

**“Oh? Noticed that, did you?”** Ryuk chuckled as he eyed the thing sitting conspicuously atop Light’s pillow. 

The young man gave his Shinigami a _look_ of utter incredulity before turning his attention back to the conundrum on his pillow. Given the way its crimson petals stood out starkly against his plain white pillow case it was kind of hard to miss. 

“It appears I have a stalker… well, _another_ one,” Light said grimly as he carefully took the red rose in hand, gasping slightly at the sensation of holding the feather-soft petals between his fingertips. 

The rose itself was beautiful, as was it's scent. It was the meaning behind it that was worrisome. 

Light wasn’t quite sure if this was better or worse than leaving surveillance cameras. And at least Misa had the decency to _knock_ before forcing herself on him rather than sneaking into his bedroom in the dead of night. That is if this _wasn’t_ the work of L or Misa.

Though the rose might have fit her sappy romantic style it probably wasn't Misa—the blonde was about as subtle as a brick and if Misa was sneaking into his room he’d probably wake up to her trying to initiate… sex acts. The brunet shuddered in visceral horror. 

As for his other suspect there was the question of why would L bother to give him a rose in the first place? Well, to fuck with his head most likely. Still, Light couldn’t really see L hitting on his top Kira suspect—that would be absurd! But then, knowing L and his lack of limits... he couldn’t entirely rule him out either. Light knew that L wasn’t too fond of going outside but that didn’t mean the detective couldn’t have hired someone else to leave the rose on his pillow just as he hired someone to plant surveillance cameras. Just to mess with him. 

Likewise with Misa—even if she wasn’t climbing in through his window or something she could have gotten Rem to do it. Light shuddered again at the thought of having that hostile Shinigami who spat his name like something hateful every time they met creeping into his room while he slept. 

Light frowned down at the rose in his hand. It occurred to him that there was at least one witness to last night’s break-in—Ryuk. Ryuk would have seen who did it. But whether the Shinigami would be of any help to him was another question entirely. To that end Light made sure he’d absconded with the bowl of apples from the kitchen before even attempting to question him. 

“Ryuk, did you see anyone come into my room last night?” Light asked, idly waving the apple in front of the Shinigami’s face. 

Ryuk chuckled lightly but his bulbous eyes never ceased in tracking the apple that the teen was dangling in front of him. 

“Ryuk?” 

**“Give me an apple and I’ll tell you,”** Ryuk bargained. 

“Tell me and I’ll give you the apple,” Light countered. 

**“Apple first,”** Ryuk insisted. **“It’s not good news and I don’t want you taking it out on me by forgetting to pay me later.”**

Light sighed, but finally relented and gave the Shinigami an apple. Of course then his answer was further delayed by having to wait for Ryuk to finish eating it. 

**“Mmm… this is a good apple.”**

A tick began to form behind the boy’s right eye as Ryuk oh-so-slowly chewed—he was sure that Ryuk was deliberately stalling now. 

“Well?” Light prompted, impatiently as Ryuk slurped up the last of the juice from his chin. 

**“Nope,”** Ryuk said, turning away. 

“What do you mean, _nope?!_ ” Light snapped, at the very end of his patience. 

**“I saw no one,”** The Shinigami insisted as he sprawled out onto Light’s neatly made bed. 

The disturbed teenager made a deranged, frustrated little growl that the Shinigami found quite adorable.

 **“I told you it was bad news,”** Ryuk gently reminded him. 

Cold brown eyes narrowed in suspicion. “You never sleep. You must have seen _someone._ ” 

**“Sorry Light. I guess I just wasn’t paying attention,”** Ryuk said with a cavalier shrug. 

"You really are useless, aren't you?" Light sighed. 

**"Yep!"** Ryuk said brightly. 

The Shinigami just snickered when Light heatedly informed him he would not be getting any more apples for the rest of the day. 

***

Light awoke the next day to another rose on his pillow. 

Even more concerning, the intruder didn’t set off any of the traps he had set up the previous day so he still didn’t know how they were getting into his room. How did they bypass his traps? It should have been impossible—he had been quite thorough and covered every conceivable point of entry—unless of course the intruder somehow knew about the traps and had found a way around them. Outwardly he appeared as calm as usual and went about his day, mostly sticking to his usual routine. He went to school, finished his math homework and killed about a hundred evil-doers before dinner time. But beneath his carefully crafted mask he was actually quite unnerved by this development. In fact, he might have even been more _unnerved_ than he thought he was. Light caught himself just as he began to chew on the edge of his mechanical pencil. It was a disgusting habit that he had outgrown when he was around six years old. Or rather, he thought he’d outgrown it. 

***

Red petals were again the first thing to greet Light on the third day since his stalking began. 

This was getting ridiculous.

The previous night Light had set new, improved, and all over _BETTER_ traps in the hopes of catching the intruder and again not one of them had been tripped.

Whoever the intruder was they were like a ghost… 

Light paused at that line of thought. Maybe it _was_ Rem acting on Misa’s behalf. Upon another apple-bribing session with Ryuk, the Shinigami finally admitted that it couldn’t have been Rem because if Rem was the one bringing him roses she would have to be corporeal in order to carry it—that meant no walking in through the walls and she would have surely set off the traps if she tried to come in through the balcony or through his bedroom door. 

Light swallowed as it all began to sink in. Whoever this was they were getting past all his traps as if they were not even there and every night had access to him while he was sleeping, utterly defenseless... 

“Hey, Ryuk…”

**“Yeah?”**

“If you do me a favor I’ll give you this bag of apples.” 

**“What favor?”**

“When I go to bed tonight I want you there with me.”

**“In your _bed?!_ ”**

“Yes, in my bed. I need you…” 

**“You _need_ me?”**

“Er, yeah. Well you never sleep and you never get tired so… I need you to play watchdog for me. I need you to pay attention and tell me who is entering my room.” 

**“What like wake you up when they come in?”**

“No…. no. That’s a bad idea. If they know I’m onto them that might force my stalker’s hand and they may become violent… I don’t suppose I could count on you to wake me up if they were going to kill me in my sleep?” 

**“I suppose I _could_ tell you if they tried anything… but then it’s on _you_ to save yourself and if it’s your time to die I will be writing your name. Nothing personal or anything but I can’t interfere that much.”**

“I thought so.”

Ryuk looked at the bag of apples longingly. **“I can’t tell you who it is, Light. I am forbidden from giving you any names. But I could describe him for you.”**

“Yes, that would help. Thank you.” 

The Shinigami happily took the bag but later as he observed just how worried and stressed his human truly was beneath his mask of calm Ryuk looked a bit, oddly, guilty. 

***  
Another night. Another rose on his bed. 

Ryuk reclined in Light’s bed munching through his latest bag of apples. 

“Ryuk?”

 **“Hmmm?”**

“The intruder?” Light prompted. 

**“What about him?”**

With visible effort Light reined in his frustration and anger. “Did you see what he looked like?” 

**“Oh, yeah. He’s uh… tall, dark hair… wears a lot of leather… not bad looking I don’t think...”**

Light sighed, he didn’t know what he was expecting but that was surprisingly unhelpful. While his Shinigami had done his duty and kept watch for him all Light had really discovered that night was that Ryuk didn't make for an uncomfortable pillow. He was no closer to finding the culprit. 

***

When Light went about his day he tried not to let his growing paranoia show but he still made a point to be cautious when he went out in public. He made sure to move with the herd, to stick to crowded, well-lit areas, and had Ryuk reporting to him anything he thought looked out of the ordinary. Perhaps the last part was a mistake because now Ryuk was supplying him a running commentary of any and all interesting and unusual characters around them as Ryuk now had an excuse to share his observations when people watching. 

When he stopped for coffee that afternoon, Light couldn’t help but watch the gang of tall, dark-haired punks that came in after him suspiciously. 

“Is he one of them?” Light hissed, glancing at Ryuk. 

**“Nope, I don’t see him here. In any case you shouldn’t worry so much. I don’t think he means you any harm.”**

“How can you know that? If he truly didn’t mean me any harm then why not just tell me directly instead of playing these… mind games?!” 

**“I thought you liked mind games.”**

“Not like this!” 

**“Maybe he’s just shy and thought you would appreciate a more subtle approach.”**

“Well… I don’t! And even if it was harmless I wouldn’t be interested! In case you haven’t noticed, Ryuk most humans are fuckheads. I have no interest in attracting another fuckhead to mash genitals with!” 

**“Well in that case, you’re my favorite fuckhead.”**

Light snapped. _“I didn’t mean me!”_

Ryuk just laughed at the growling teenager. It was always amusing to see Light get worked up.

***

Light went straight home from school, calling in sick. He was just too wound up and he didn’t think he could handle L’s scrutiny today. He was sure he’d catch hell for it later but that was later and he had his stalker to contend with now. By now Light had his suspicions but if his suspicions proved correct the only way to get him to admit to it was to catch him in the act. 

That night Light stayed awake but feigned sleep. It was something he could do quite well—he often had trouble sleeping as a child but had mastered its mimicry so as not to needlessly worry his parents. Just as he did as a boy, Light hugged the blankets close and carefully controlling his breathing, the rise and fall of his chest, and occasionally made little noises that were a successful imitation of snoring. 

It was probably something he should have done from the beginning but he had been worried about getting enough sleep in order to stay on top of his exams and, in classic Light fashion, he had been living the past week in denial. Also he had, stupidly, trusted Ryuk to alert him to the stalker’s activities. Though Light had to admit that part of Ryuk’s words rung true—his stalker had ample opportunity to hurt him before. Surely if he meant to harm him he would have done so by now? Or perhaps he was just biding his time… Dammit, he really had enough on his plate, he didn’t need to be dealing with some deranged stalker! Part of him was naively hoping that if he ignored the problem it would go away. All around stupid in retrospect and Light was finding the whole thing to be quite embarrassing. 

Light had been pretending to sleep for a couple of hours when he _felt_ someone standing over him. The teen cautiously cracked a crimson-tinted eye open just in time to see black talons setting the rose on his pillow with care. Of course he had had his suspicions but it was another thing entirely to have them confirmed. Light abandoned all pretence at sleeping. 

_“Ryuk!”_ The teen snapped, exploding out of the blankets.

The Shinigami raised his claws up in his surrender. **“You caught me,”** Ryuk confessed with a chuckle. 

_“Why?”_ Light demanded. 

**“I thought that was obvious,”** Ryuk said, his frozen grin stretching impossibly wider, **“I’m _courting_ you.”**

Light blinked in confusion. “Again why?” 

**“Because I _like_ you.”**

Light squeezed his fists until his knuckles began turning white at his sides, his body shaking with suppressed rage. 

“Then why the subterfuge? Why not just _say_ it?” he demanded. 

**“Well, I tried being more direct about it but I don’t think you realized I was trying to court you.”**

He’d tried compliments but that had backfired—Light had just soaked up the praise and basked in the flattery but laughed it off, taking it as his due rather than having been paid a compliment—it turned out that the handsome teen genius was so used to flattery that he no longer recognized it as an attempt to convey affection and any genuine attempts were met with awkward confusion. Then there was the time Ryuk had offered to share his apple with Light but that approach too had failed. He had even tried writing horrible poetry (on paper from the human world of course) comparing the brilliant human male to the juiciest of apples but he became embarrassed of it and destroyed it afterwards. 

**“I never expected you to be so damn _clueless._ As far as I could tell the only option I had left aside from just sticking my tongue in your mouth would be to put forward some sort of romantic gesture. And I thought you’d appreciate a game.”**

“Well, you thought wrong. I… I didn’t like it.” 

**“But did it not capture your interest? And you seem to enjoy playing with L.”**

“That… that’s _different!_ Ryuk, I’d appreciate it if you don’t stalk me again. I have enough stalkers as it is. I don’t need the stress. If you want something next time just _ask._ ” 

**“Ask? All right. Light, will you be my boyfriend?”**

“Er…” A bead of sweat trailed down the teen’s temple. He couldn’t say he was too fond of that idea but he didn’t want to risk offending the Shinigami (and dying) either. “Er… Misa…” 

Crap. They _both_ knew he was grasping at straws now. 

Ryuk just chuckled at that. **“I’ll admit when you agreed to be Misa’s boyfriend and kissed her like that… I was a bit jealous.”**

A look of annoyance flashed across Light’s face. “As you recall, I had little choice in the matter. Besides, I didn’t agree to be her boyfriend. I’m _pretending_ to be her boyfriend.”

 **“What’s the difference?”** Ryuk asked and Light watched on warily as one of Ryuk’s overly long arms stretched upward to scratch his dark scalp in puzzlement. 

_“Excuse me?”_

**“I mean if you’re going to end up spending the rest of your life _pretending_ to be Misa’s isn’t that the same thing as _being_ Misa’s? I mean, she’s clearly not going to let you date anyone else…”**

_Dammit, he’s right. She’s so delusional… it’s clear my feelings hardly matter to her._

**"She's no good for you, Light. She is so clearly not your type it's not even funny! It couldn't be more obvious..."**

“I know. You’re right, Ryuk” Light gritted out, “but what alternative do I have?” 

**“Me, of course!”**

Light took a nervous step back. 

**“I know you don’t think much of my face, Light, but unlike the competition I’d give you your freedom. I wouldn’t mind if you saw other people.”**

“Really? And here I thought you were jealous that I _just kissed_ Misa.”

 **“True. But I was mostly jealous that Rem managed to make a Deal with you first..."**

“For that matter… why didn’t you? Dammit, Ryuk we’ve shared a bedroom for months! Why didn’t you _say_ anything before now?” 

**“Because I _respect_ you, Light. You are the most amazing human I’ve ever met—and I told you, you are _worthy_ of a Shinigami. I wanted to tell you how I felt but I was waiting for the right moment…”**

“And?” Light huffed, folding his arms protectively across his chest. 

**“And it never came. I didn’t want to interrupt you when you were planning stuff! But then after Rem and Misa… I figured I _had_ to make a move... before I lost my chance forever."**

The teen barked out a laugh “And you say you’re not jealous!” And as if Ryuk even had a chance anyway…

**“But I swear I wouldn’t be jealous if I was screwing you. It’s as I said before—I offer you your freedom. Unlike the competition I will not kill anyone else you decide to have relations with.”**

“Even if I still date Misa?” Light asked pointedly. 

**“I don’t know why you’d _want_ to but that’s your business. So no, if that’s what you decide I won’t kill her. I wouldn’t even be jealous.”**

“And why not?” 

**“Because mortals come and go but in the end I’d know that you would always belong to me.”**

Light shivered despite the fact it was plenty warm in his bedroom. 

**“So you have my blessing if you want to keep Misa or L or whoever else as a side fuck.”**

Light began choking until black talons gave him a hard pat on the back. 

_“L?!”_ Light sputtered. “W-what the hell are you saying? Why would I want to _screw L?!”_

**“I don’t know, Light. You tell me. I saw how you were ogling him the other day. Can’t blame you, though. He does look kind of cute licking frosting off donuts, doesn’t he?”**

_“Oh god!”_ Light groaned and abruptly sat down on the side of his bed as his knees gave out beneath him. 

Sure the sight of L’s (cute) pink tongue gliding in and out of the donut hole had made him feel a bit strange and uncomfortable but had he truly been _ogling_ the freakishly bizarre froggy detective? 

And was he truly considering Ryuk's offer, even _a little bit?_

Was he really... _that way?_

Light stared up at his Shinigami, a traumatized look on his face. 

**“But again, that’s none of my business. Besides right now we’re not talking about you and your _cute detective boys_ anyway. We’re talking you and me.”**

The teen swallowed hard at the wicked gleam that seemed to have entered the Shinigami’s eyes and tried not to appear as nervous as he felt. Would Ryuk kill him too if he said no? Dammit, trapped between a rock and a hard place _again_ —why did everyone want to get into his pants?

Ryuk seemed to sense the teen’s discomfort and felt the need to reiterate. **“I respect you, Light. Of course I would be honored if you say yes but I will understand and not take it personally if you say no. All I ask is that you hear me out. This is just a proposition to kill some boredom—nothing else."**

Light still didn’t quite trust himself to speak as he was confronted with an aspect of himself that he had long suppressed since it didn’t quite fit his image. Light’s natural instinct was to suppress these feelings and pretend they didn’t even exist… but Ryuk wasn’t letting him. The thing was… he’d _always_ preferred the company of other boys, of men, but hadn’t thought anything of it—it clearly meant he was just a _manly_ man—just like his father. Light enjoyed Ryuk’s company in much the same way—after he got used to the Shinigami’s presence he rather enjoyed having Ryuk around too because, despite being a Shinigami, Ryuk just felt… _safe._ On the rare occasions Light caught himself consciously thinking such things he would usually just wonder what the hell was wrong with him and then not give it any more thought. 

And, dammit, he even enjoyed _Ryuuzaki’s_ company despite the fact that the man sought his destruction and thus being the exact opposite of _safe._ Not that a Death God was exactly safe either but at least with Ryuk he knew _exactly_ where he stood. Still, what Ryuk had suggested about him and L… _where had that even come from?_ True, he did enjoy matching wits with the detective, and he enjoyed teasing him, and he was frequently up late thinking about him… but L was his _nemesis!_ You’re supposed to obsess about your nemesis, right? That’s like part of the whole nemesis deal! That didn’t necessarily mean he wanted L kneeling at his feet for anything more than professional reasons… no, what was he even thinking? L wasn’t the type to kneel—crouch down with that kicked puppy look maybe, but never kneel—and while gloating was fun it was far too dangerous with an opponent like L. Kira needed L dead. That was simple fact. So why did the very thought leave him feeling so… _ill?_

No. No, don’t go there. 

But if Ryuk had noticed something... _gay_ going on between him and L then why point it out at all? it was not even to his advantage as far as he could see. They weren’t talking about L anyway and any case this was all pointless to even consider…

**“‘What do I have to offer you that Misa doesn’t?’ That’s what you want to ask, isn’t it?”**

Light swallowed, yes that's probably what he _should_ have been thinking had he not got so caught up in obsessing about L... _Crap._ Perhaps Ryuk had a point after all... 

Light didn’t trust himself to speak at the moment so he settled for nodding.

 **“Well for starters, a penis.”**

Light began choking again. 

**“Just stating the obvious,”** Ryuk said while giving the boy another hard thump on the back, **“I don’t make any assumptions about your preferences.”**

“Preferences, Ryuk? I… have none.” In all honesty he wasn’t interested in sex—it _bored_ him as far as he could tell from his few experimental encounters with certain of his female classmates—but still, he’d go through the motions if it was to his benefit. He'd fuck Misa if it meant he could keep her eyes... 

**“Then would it be a problem if I say… wanted to screw you up against the wall?”**

Light swallowed again. His first impulse was to refuse Ryuk’s offer outright… but then again having a Shinigami on his side could be very useful… 

“It depends on what you’re offering in return.” 

**“Well... you should know I’m low maintenance, Light. Just give me apples and casual sex and I’ll be happy. I’ll admit… I was a bit reluctant to tell you how I felt given how Misa spilled the beans on what happens to Shinigami who fall for a human. Of course if you’re going to try to use me and my feelings for you _that_ way I will write your name down… And I will laugh.”**

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Ryuk,” Light said quickly. 

Ryuk chuckled again. 

“Ryuk… do you care about me at all?”

**“What sort of question is that? Of course I do. I just told you. I like you.”**

Light held his gaze. What went unsaid was that Light probably wouldn’t even be alive if Ryuk didn’t like him. 

“But you’re not on Kira’s side. You wouldn’t even entertain the idea of helping me?” 

**“Be honest, Light. Would you die for me?”**

“That’s a pretty irrelevant question seeing as you Shinigami are pretty indestructible. You wouldn’t need me to do that for you.”

 **“Then let’s talk hypothetically. Say if I was human…”**

Light thought for a moment. "That's an unfair comparison, Ryuk, because that changes everything completely."

**“Does it? Really?”**

“Of course it does! If you were a human I’d think you were a right bastard and a creep and…” 

**“And you don’t think I’m a ‘right bastard and a creep?’”**

Light seemed genuinely surprised at the question. “Well no…”

 **“Why ever not?”** Ryuk asked, genuinely amused. 

“It’s, er, well… to be _expected_ of a Shinigami…” Light began and then winced; worried that Ryuk would take offense. _“…Sorry?”_

However Ryuk simply laughed again. 

**“No, Light I really am curious. What if I was just another human who, for whatever reason, had your confidence? Assuming that, again, for whatever reason we have pretty much the same relationship as we do now would you be willing to die for me?”**

“I…”

 **“Remember, answer _honestly._ I’ll know if you’re lying.”**

Light was completely thrown off guard by that assertion. Could Ryuk really tell when he was… _stretching the truth?_

_Crap…_

The Shinigami could walk through walls, take bullets without damage, and bend steel with his bare hands so why was it so unbelievable that Ryuk could somehow tell when he was being less than honest? 

Assuming Ryuk himself wasn’t lying that meant that every time Light manipulated him in the past he had known _exactly_ what he was doing and just gone along with it.

But why? 

( **“I _respect_ you.” “I _like_ you.”** ) 

Okay. Maybe Ryuk deserved an honest answer then—or as honest an answer as he could give because again, in all honesty, Light wasn’t quite sure of the answer himself. 

“Er… well… I _do_ enjoy hanging out with you, Ryuk. But you know I have a mission here. I’m trying to save the world. You know that that has to come first.” 

**“There’s your answer then.”**

Light sighed, “A resounding ‘no.’” 

**“Besides, the day you need my help for something like that is the day you’re finished anyway. I mean, look at you. So smart, so pretty, so confidant, who _wouldn’t_ love you? Things would have to be pretty hopeless for you to need my help. Are you _planning_ on losing?”**

“Of course not! But it never hurts to have a trump card.” 

**“And am I just a trump card to you?”**

“Don’t be ridiculous, Ryuk. You’re no trump card… as you’ve made abundantly clear.”

 **“Then what am I to you?”**

Light suppressed another sigh. Why did Ryuk have to make this so overly complicated by asking such stupid questions? This was part of the reason why Light didn’t like the idea of being entangled in a relationship in the first place—it didn’t seem worth the headaches. 

But really, what was the Shinigami to him? When Light went to answer he found the question to be more challenging than he thought and the answer to be even more surprising. “Well… you’re my roommate and… and my _friend?_ No…”

No. That wasn’t quite right. Ryuk wasn’t _exactly_ a friend. Their relationship was both _closer_ and colder than that. Ryuk was Kira’s confidant; the one Light shared his most intimate secrets with, the one who knew Light better than anyone—but he was also the one who would one day be the death of him and while that was a fact that Light spent most of his life trying to ignore he was no fool. And yet he enjoyed Ryuk’s company regardless.

“No… you’re my _best friend_ … who may kill me at a moment’s notice.”

Ryuk’s evil cackling wasn’t at all reassuring. 

**“Ah, don’t worry, Light-o.”** Ryuk said, laughing still, while flopping down onto the bed—planting himself right next to his human while striking up a pose worthy of a French model. **“Not today.”**

Light shifted uncomfortably when Ryuk reached out to tuck a strand of his auburn-brown hair behind his ear. 

**“So what do you say, Light? Do we have a Deal?”**

“Ryuk… I… er… it’s a moot point anyway. You know that Rem and Misa have already forced me into a corner. I couldn’t accept your offer… even if I wanted to.” 

**“‘Even if you wanted to?’”** Ryuk repeated and Light broke out into a nervous sweat at the Shinigami’s ominous smirking. 

**“Aw… But what if I told you I can protect you from Rem?”**

Light sat up, instantly attentive. “I’m listening.” 

It was written in the rules of the Death Note. Only the Shinigami who passed the notebook to the human Death Note owner could kill the human owner. Not a Shinigami in the Shinigami realm. Not a Shinigami that had come down from the Shinigami realm that bore the owner a grudge. 

Rem was _utterly incapable_ of carrying out her threat. 

Of course while this was in the rules of the Death Note it was not among the rules Ryuk had included in the notebook he had passed to Light. It hadn’t seemed relevant at the time because, really, what were the odds of meeting another Shinigami down here in the human world anyway? And now? Well, Ryuk decided Light just didn’t need to know _all_ the details. 

Light shuddered slightly as the Shinigami snuggled up against him to better hiss in his ear. 

**“As long as your mine Rem can’t kill you.”**

It was, technically, the truth and if his human chose to interpret it incorrectly, well, that wasn’t _his_ problem...

Light swallowed again and glanced up at Ryuk shyly; too shocked and nervous to even think of complaining about how Ryuk kept playing with his hair. 

_The implications of this… If Ryuk is telling the truth I won’t have to deal with Misa anymore. But…_

“I’ll admit it’s a tempting offer, Ryuk… I mean, you and I get along rather well and um… well… the thing is, as much as I would love to be free of her, I’d still have to deal with Misa if nothing else but for her eyes…” 

**“About that… what if I told you we might be able to come to some alternate arrangement regarding the eyes?”**

Light gave a start and then shot the Shinigami an annoyed look. 

“Then why not make such an offer before?!” 

**“Because any hypothetical arrangement would be off the books and I’m not going to risk that for just anyone. But say if I _really, really liked_ that human…”**

“And do you, like… _really, really like_ me?”

Ryuk chuckled again. **“I like you.”**

“What would it take to get you to… _really, really like_ me?”

 **“You know what I want, Light,”** Ryuk cackled, eyes gleaming crimson in the dark. 

“…To screw me up against the wall.” 

**“Among other things.”**

“But you’d leave my lifespan alone?” 

**“If you did this for me? _Definitely._ ”** If Light did this for him, he’d want to keep him around as long as possible. The killer seemed to understand that without words being exchanged. 

Light unbuttoned his shirt. 

“Fine. Let’s do this.” 

**“It might take a while, you know… before I _really, really like_ you."**

“I guess we’d better get started then.” 

Ryuk laughed again and Light gave a startled cry as Ryuk scooped him up into his arms, cuddling him to his chest. 

**“I’m just saying…. Don’t expect the eyes right away.”**

“Then… would it be rude to ask when?”

Ryuk snickered, and Light tried not to flinch when Ryuk flicked him teasingly on the nose.

 **“Tell you what… I’ll give them to you when I feel you’ve earned them. If this relationship works out maybe I’ll give them to you as an anniversary present.”** Ryuk decided that maybe he’d give them to him if and when Light ever stopped demanding them and at least played the role of boyfriend convincingly. 

“Pardon me if I’m skeptical. Couldn’t you just give them to me as a sign of good faith?” 

**“I thought not letting Rem kill you was a sign of good faith?”**

“…fair enough.” Light conceded as he tried to get used to some of Ryuk’s … _friendlier_ gestures. 

Light cried out in shock at the feeling of one of Ryuk’s large hands playfully cupping and squeezing his ass.

 **“Relax,”** Ryuk purred, licking the shell of his ear, **“I’m sure we’ll get along just fine.”**


	2. Chapter 2

Light awoke, sore but satisfied. It was not the first time he had used his body to get what he wanted but it was his first time with a guy… and the first time he’d actually _enjoyed_ the experience and that fact left Light more than a bit confused. Ryuk had to be the ugliest, er… _person_ he’d ever met but he felt just fine in the dark. 

Light groaned. Last night—that had to be simultaneously one of the best and most embarrassing nights of his life… 

**“ _Gently!_ For fuck’s sake, Light! Don’t just shove it in!”**

Light had winced, grunting in discomfort as he had tried to ready himself too fast. They had both decided that Light best prepare himself given that Ryuk had claws and _that_ would be a less than comfortable experience. 

**“You’ve never done this before, have you?”** Ryuk observed without a trace of his usual mockery as Light winced and grunted in discomfort. 

“Not with a guy, no,” he admitted as he continued to try and ready himself much too fast, impatient and wanting to get it over with. 

Light had gasped as Ryuk had gently taken hold of wrist and guided him, helping him to adjust the angle. 

**“Try here.”**

Well… _that_ had changed everything. 

Light blushed at the memory. God, it was _completely humiliating!_ In the heat to the moment he’d had no qualms in getting completely… _emotional_ nor of letting Ryuk know just _how much_ he was enjoying himself. 

_“Ryuk. I love you! I fucking love you! Don’t stop! Harder, dammit!”_

Ryuk hadn’t gotten to screw him up against a wall because, embarrassingly, Light couldn’t remain standing after he had, well… _discovered_ himself. It was indeed a night of many discoveries...And then again in the small hours of the morning. (Light most certainly did not tackle and cling to Ryuk, no matter what the stupid Shinigami may say on the matter! He was merely… happy to see him and if he had ended up in Ryuk’s lap in the process that was completely coincidental.) Both times the Shinigami had been surprisingly gentle with him (for which Light was actually quite grateful) Ryuk’s every move was performed with the sort of loving care that Ryuk had only previously shown when picking up an especially juicy apple. So apparently it wasn’t a fluke—Ryuk was indeed that good in bed. Light wasn’t sure what to make of that. Sure he had agreed to sleep with him as part of their bargain but he hadn’t expected to actually enjoy the experience of getting nailed on Ryuk’s monster cock. Light shivered slightly, that ring of muscles unclenching inside of him at the mere memory. The boy tried to burrow his face deeper into his pillow with a groan. No, _god dammit,_ even though it was awkward and embarrassing and at times uncomfortable he wouldn’t at all mind doing that again… 

Light smiled brightly as he felt a sudden weight on his chest. Perhaps he could experiment some more with this pleasant discovery sooner rather than later.

“Ryuu—” Light began while blinking the sleep from his eyes. His vision cleared a bit more and focused on the form crouching on his chest. 

It wasn’t Ryuk.

“ _—zaki,_ ” Light finished awkwardly, swallowing, and thanked his lucky stars that L had chosen such a convenient alias for this very scenario. It must have been fate. 

_Dammit, why is he even here? And where the fuck is Ryuk?_

“Light-kun didn’t show up at headquarters yesterday,” L began, accusingly. 

Light blinked slowly. That’s right. Yesterday. Apparently the rest of the world (unfortunately) still existed and L had noticed a change in his behavior.

“Yeah… I called in sick,” Light said aloud, reminding himself as much as L.

“Light-kun must have been very sick not to show up at headquarters,” L mused aloud before sticking his hand on Light’s cheek. 

“H-hey!” 

“You’re burning up.” 

Light swallowed harshly; over Ryuuzaki’s shoulder he could see Ryuk coming in through the now opened balcony sliding door a familiar kind of red rose clutched in his talons. 

Meanwhile L never ceased in his creepy staring. After a minute the wild-looking man cocked his head to one side like a curious puppy. “Is that why Light-kun is naked?” 

“Er…” 

Had L opened it when he broke in? No, there was still the matter of the traps. Had _Ryuk_ disarmed his traps when he left? Light hadn’t thought his Shinigami smart enough to disarm them… 

Light nearly groaned aloud when the realization hit him. Light was quite proud of his traps. He’d worked very hard on them… and he had shown the intimate workings of each of them to Ryuk, his ever-appreciative audience, during and after their construction. 

Meanwhile Ryuk blithely continued on through his room seemingly unconcerned about Light's unexpected visitor. 

Dammit. If Ryuuzaki turned around now he would see a rose floating behind him! He had to distract L—this called for drastic measures. 

“So… Ryuuzaki… It’s not often I see you outside of headquarters. How are you enjoying Japan?” 

L just looked at him blankly and then pointedly glanced down at his perch on Light’s chest. Light’s cheeks burned. He was well aware of his nakedness under the sheets and with L invading his space again it was definitely an odd time to strike up a conversation but dammit, this was _his bedroom_ and if L didn’t want to see his private life then he shouldn’t have invaded it. 

“Have you been to Yuki’s yet?” Light asked; filling the silence when L failed to respond to his earlier query and needing to keep L’s attention focused solely on him lest he turn around—not that that was a difficult endeavor, it seemed. Light idly wondered if his fellow genius had forgotten how to blink.

“Yuki’s?” 

“Little bakery, across from the library? They make these really great little cakes and have some of the very best dango you’ll ever eat …” 

“Really?” the peculiar man perked up for a moment before instantly becoming suspicious again. “I thought Light-kun didn’t like sweets?” 

Light affected a laugh. “Yeah, I’m not too fond of them myself but my sister and all her friends do so I have it on good authority that it’s the very best bakery in all of Tokyo!”

“Ah? Is that so?” 

Behind him Ryuk softly set the rose down on a darkened corner of Light’s desk and Light held in a sigh of relief. Now he just had to hope and pray to any Gods that would listen that the world’s greatest detective missed the fact that the rose hadn’t been there a moment before. 

“Er… not to be rude, but any particular reason you’re in my bedroom?”

“Ah? Well I was in the neighborhood so I figured I’d check up on my first ever friend!” the detective declared with a saccharine smile. 

“Ah, so? I haven’t seen you around at school lately. What have you been up to?” 

“Oh you know, mostly the Kira case,” L said casually while shooting him another soul-devouring stare.

“Oh… right,” Light affected an awkward chuckle, fingers turning white as he clutched the bedsheet like a shield. 

“Oh, speaking of cake does Light-kun have any?”

That settled it—this had to be one of the most surreal conversations of his life.

“Cake? No. But I think we do have some ice cream.”

“Really?” L asked, glancing around as if he expected to find Light was keeping it under his pillow.

“In the kitchen. In the freezer,” Light elaborated. Half-hoping L would raid their kitchen because then at least he could do something about his current state. He really needed to get dressed. No… he needed a _shower_ and to get dressed… 

“Oh,” said L, voice dropping slightly in disappointment. 

Light just shook his head. How could someone so intelligent be so lacking in common sense?

“Ryuuzaki, did you really think I’d be keeping an ice cream sandwich under my pillow?” 

“Aw, but it would be good for Light-kun’s fever!” L said brightly. Now Light was _sure_ Ryuuzaki was having him on.

The detective abruptly turned to leave but paused when his gaze landed on Light’s desk and more specifically on the rose. 

_Shit._

“Interesting,” he said in his usual monotone while picking it up by the very edge of a petal with his thumb and forefinger. 

Naturally, Ryuk’s menacing growl was totally lost on L who couldn’t see or hear him. 

A bead of sweat trailed down the side of Light’s face. 

“What’s interesting?” Light prompted. 

“Well you see I was just contracted recently for a relatively minor case in your neighborhood—you see a thief has been coming in and stealing from the Yamamotos' prize rose garden.” 

_“W-what?!”_ Light stammered as he tried to resist glaring at his Shinigami. 

_Well, that explains where Ryuk was getting the roses…._ He thought as another trickle of sweat joined the first on the side of his face. 

“If you don’t mind me saying, the rose on Light-kun’s desk looks like one of the missing. You claim to have no knowledge of the crime?”

Light weighed his options before settling on a version of the truth. 

“They’ve been appearing on my pillow for the last week. I… I’ve had a bit of a stalker problem.” 

_“Had?”_ L asked pointedly. 

“I handled it. It won’t happen again.” 

For a moment Light could have sworn he saw some odd flash of emotion in the detective’s dark eyes though it was gone so fast Light wasn’t sure if it had actually been there or if he had just imagined it. 

L’s gaze once again fell onto the rose. 

“Would you mind then if I dust for prints in order to confirm your story?” 

Light swallowed. He couldn’t refuse without looking like he had something to hide. 

“Sure. Go right ahead.”

L spontaneously retrieved a fingerprint kit from the pocket of his baggy jeans. 

“Hmmm…There is indeed another set of prints on this, aside from mine, that is not Light-kun’s…” 

Light shifted uncomfortably and tried not to appear anything less than confidant around his nemesis—given the level of scrutiny L had on him it really shouldn’t have surprised him that L had memorized his fingerprints … and yet it did. 

“…unfortunately they are so smudged they don’t even look human...”

Light laughed nervously. 

“Any thoughts, Light-kun?” 

_Damn him!_

“Er… Maybe he’s a werewolf or something?” 

L looked less than impressed. 

“That would also explain how he’s getting in and out of my room… but then he’d have to be pretty quiet too. I’m a pretty light sleeper.” 

“Indeed you are,” L chuckled, dark eyes raking down the younger man’s body, pouting slightly at the bedsheet that obscured the view of Light’s bare chest. 

“ _Ryuuzaki!_ What the hell?!” 

“Nothing Light-kun. Can you arrange a meeting?” L asked in between loud sucks on his thumb. 

“Wha—? With who?”

“ _Stalker-san_ of course! I need to speak to him about the theft.” 

_Shit._ Any fake name he gave L for his “stalker” would no doubt immediately register as such. No, it was best to plead ignorance. “I… uh… I’m sorry Ryuuzaki but I didn’t get his name.”

L stared at him in disbelief. 

And stared. And stared.

Light swallowed but didn’t dare move if he wanted to preserve what was left of his modesty. 

“ _You_ don’t know his name?!” 

“It, uh… didn’t come up,” Light insisted as L continued to stare. “I could give you a physical description?” Light suggested. 

L frowned but then suddenly averted his attention to the rose that barely dangled from a petal’s edge at the very edge of pale fingertips. He lifted a white sweater clad arm up above his mess of black hair so that the mangled rose was now at eye level before looking at Light again, pointedly. 

“I’m sorry, Ryuuzaki. I had no idea they were stolen. The next time I see him I’ll tell him to stop.”

“Do you really think it’s that easy?”

“He’ll listen to me.” 

“There’s still the matter of the theft…” 

“There’s no need to press charges over something like this—especially these days with Kira on the loose. I know the Yamamotos—their son is a good friend of mine. I’ll cover the expense.” 

“…Why is Light-kun protecting him?” L wondered, voice deceptively flat. 

“He’s not a bad guy! Just a little bit… _disturbed._ And, you know… _lonely._ Next time I see him I’ll tell him to stop.” 

“Do you _really_ think it’s that easy?” L asked again, cuttingly, as Ryuuzaki’s earlier goofy demeanor suddenly vanished—now L appeared quite tense and angry. 

“Huh?” Light looked on in confusion wondering what had brought about this sudden change.

“…don’t tell me you gave him what he wanted?!” He demanded, utter disbelief etched all over his porcelain face. L started making a show of pointedly sniffing the air so that Light was utterly caught off guard when L suddenly struck with the speed of a viper, ripping the bedsheet from the younger man’s grasp. 

_"H-hey!"_

L openly gawked at the bruises and scratches for the .05 seconds they were visible before Light abruptly recovered them with the bedsheet. While Ryuk had indeed been gentle with him, Ryuk was still… large and strong so it was kind of inevitable that he left his mark. 

_“WHAT THE HELL…?!”_ Light shouted at L with righteous indignation—the detective had no right to… _peep_ on him like that! L however was unmoved by the younger’s fury. 

“You did,” The detective hissed, his messy black mane falling into his eyes.

Light bit his lip as L abruptly reached out to trace where he knew one of the scratches to be through the blanket, having already memorized the outline of Light’s injuries, unnerving Light further. He certainly didn’t need L analyzing every bruise and scratch on his body… if he wasn’t already from the brief look he got before Light reclaimed the bedsheet. 

_“Cut it out!”_

“Explain this to me,” L commanded, dark eyes hard and cold. 

_What the hell is his problem? And in any case how is my love life any of his damned business?_

“What’s to explain? I have a boyfriend now.” 

L seemed surprisingly alarmed at this assertion. 

“You don’t even know his name!” 

“Well, I don’t know yours either but you’re still my friend... Aren’t you?” 

“Of course, Light-kun,” L answered a bit too quickly before gnawing on his thumb, the dark curtain of his bangs completely concealing his eyes. The bizarre detective then sort of frog walked away to the edge of Light’s bed, thankfully putting some distance back between them but then, to Light’s discomfort, L saw fit to look up again and resume his creepy staring. “I am just surprised that Light-kun would be so remiss as to not even learn the name of his lover.” 

“We didn’t do a lot of talking,” Light huffed defensively. He was further confused when Ryuuzaki sort of huddled in on himself and looked away. 

_Could it be? Am I reading him right? It’s almost as if Ryuuzaki is… jealous?_

“Light-kun…” 

Light was further thrown by the odd, plaintive note that had entered the detective’s voice. 

“You don’t want to get involved with your stalker, Light-kun. I know, I… It may seem alright at first but I… I’ve worked too many of these cases. I don’t want to alarm Light-kun but the victim of this sort of obsessive behavior generally ends up dead.” 

_Does he not see himself?!_ Huffed the God of the New World. Ryuk wasn’t the one acting obsessive. _L_ better fit the definition of a stalker, invading his bedroom like this! Unlike Ryuk who was (well _now_ ) actually welcome and _wanted_ there… But that too was strange. L was usually much more subtle than that. Placing cameras and bugs in his room was more his style. Well it _was_ , he must have figured that trick wasn’t working to expose him so he had escalated to this, figuring that now that they “knew each other better” he could get away with it. Yes—stalking, escalation, blatant hypocrisy—that was his “concerned and caring friend” alright. 

Light bit his tongue. 

“He’s probably going to kill you one day.”

 _“I know,”_ Light growled out unthinkingly in irritation and L’s head whipped round so fast Light was surprised he didn’t get whiplash. 

Light massaged his forehead against the oncoming headache. He was quickly finding the other’s show of pseudo-righteousness to be very grating especially since he clearly had no moral high ground to stand on. After all, L clearly wanted to do the exact same thing. He was just mad because it wasn’t _him_ fucking him and then sending him to his execution.

“It will end in disaster, Light.” 

“Probably. But then it’s my choice.” 

“Well you chose _wrong._ ”

“ _I love him,_ Ryuuzaki.” 

That finally shut L up. But he wasn’t the only one. Beside him Ryuk made an oddly strangled noise. Light wasn’t sure why such a declaration should be so shocking to the Shinigami—he’d said it to him last night more times than he could count. Perhaps before he hadn’t believed him or thought it was just in the heat of the moment… 

“You’re _eighteen!_ ” L insisted as if that in itself was an argument or could diminish the nature of his feelings. 

Light somehow managed to refrain from rolling his eyes. “And since when has that ever mattered to you?”

“Right, I had nearly forgotten. Someone like you… you wouldn’t even know what love is.”

The world went red and Light glanced down to where his fist clenched tensely into the sheets. It was taking all of his self-control not to plant his fist in L’s face. 

_How dare he?_

Light was calmed somewhat by Ryuk’s presence, he found the sudden feeling of the Shinigami’s talons in his hair to be rather soothing but he wondered if Ryuk had ruffled his hair given L’s reaction. He’d have to remind Ryuk to be more careful later—he couldn’t always explain it away as static and anger. 

“I _love_ him. That won’t change no matter what you accuse me of or how long you shout at me,” Light hissed as he glared up at the detective… 

…And was startled at the sudden sight of a red halo hanging over Ryuuzaki’s head taking the form of Romanji characters. 

_L Lawliet._

_What?!_ Ryuk had just dropped him the eyes?! Why? Why had he changed his mind? Why _now?_ Had Ryuk truly thought he’d already _earned_ the eyes? But he hadn’t even _done_ anything! It was all Ryuk…

 _But seriously? L Lawliet? That’s his name? All this time and his name really is L? Ryuuzaki... **L**... You son of a bitch…_

That’s when it hit him—he had L’s true name. 

_I win!_

Light’s first instinct was to write L’s name down immediately—he could schedule him to die in a month or so and thus deflect suspicion off himself.

 _No… no. Not now. It’s too risky!_

_Of course_ he couldn’t kill him now. It would be bad if he didn’t word something quite right and L dropped dead in his bedroom, after all. Still, the temptation was strong. 

_Dammit, why did Ryuk have to give them to me **now?**_

L suddenly looked a bit uneasy and Light belatedly realized he’d been gawking at the space above L’s head. 

“What is Light-kun staring at?” 

‘”I—I don’t want to alarm you, Ryuuzaki but I thought I saw a wasp or something buzzing around your head.” 

L remained suspicious. “The weather has been much too cold for wasps, Light-kun.” 

“Oh… it must have been a fly then. “ 

“I didn’t hear it buzzing.” 

“A _ninja_ fly then! It was right there, I swear!” 

“Light-kun should get his eyes examined,” L deadpanned. 

“There’s nothing wrong with my eyes!” 

“But Light-kun would look so _sexy_ in glasses,” L declared, tactful as always. 

_“Ryuuzaki!”_ Light most definitely did not shriek as he clutched the bedsheet tighter to his chest. 

There was no question about it then. Ryuuzaki really was hitting on him. No, _L_ was hitting on him. His Kira suspect! 

_What the hell?! He really doesn't know any limits!_ “That is not at all appropriate…” 

The detective frowned again as he took note of a blossoming bruise that was slowly becoming visible on the younger man’s shoulder. 

“Light-kun… if you ever feel unsafe you can feel free to stay the night at headquarters.”

Light was stunned, for once utterly speechless. L enjoyed the way his lips parted in shock. 

“I mean it. Headquarters is always open to you.” 

“Ryuuzaki… I…” 

L no doubt had ulterior motives in making such an offer but Light knew that “Souichiro’s son Light” would probably take such an offer at face value so he pretended that L had no ulterior motives. He even managed a shaky smile. 

“Thanks, Ryuuzaki.”

Perhaps Ryuuzaki really did care… but Light knew he couldn’t make that assumption. If he did, he would lose. Some weaker part of him, no doubt brought on by foolish _sentiment,_ wanted to trust Ryuuzaki, to give him a chance, but the more rational part of his mind knew that that would only end in disaster. Ryuuzaki might pretend to be Light’s friend but L sought Kira’s destruction. 

The brunet shivered slightly as he felt the familiar dark presence behind him as he showed the detective out the door. 

“Why now?” He asked in an unnecessarily low tone. 

**“It was obvious he was bothering you. And given the nature of our agreement it was the only thing I _could_ do for you.”**

“Thanks, Ryuk.”

**“So… what now, Light? You gonna kill him?”**

Light let out an exasperated sigh, his Shinigami no doubt meant well but things were so much more complicated for humans. He couldn’t “just kill L” even if he wanted to. And worse, he wasn’t even sure if he still wanted to. Of course what he _wanted_ shouldn’t even factor in. This wasn’t about him. This wasn’t about what he wanted. It was for the good of the world. _Kira_ was for the good of the world. Light believed that with all of his heart. And it would be the epitome of selfishness to put his wants above the good of the world. As much as he was fond of Ryuuzaki the person L was still Kira’s enemy. So L would die… Just not today. 

“Maybe later Ryuk, but honestly, I don’t want to talk about _L_ right now.”

 **“Oho?”**

Ryuk queried as Light tugged on his wrist with a seldom seen urgency almost tripping on his bedsheet as he swiftly led his lover back to his bedroom. 

“I wanna fucking ride you.” Kira growled, voice deepening with lust. 

**“It would be my pleasure, Light,”** Ryuk snickered as he pulled Light into his lap.


End file.
